Townzone: The Final Chapter (2014 video game)/Credits
Starring * Yuri Lowenthal as Don Martyn * Kate Higgins as Jane Young Co-Starring * Michael J. Fox as Dr. Joey Moss * Janet Waldo as Dr. Annie W. Glenn * Eric Idle as Mr. Jackie Finnegan * Amy Palant as Ms. Jane Arnold * John Cleese as Sgt. James M. Youngstown * Tom Cruise as Lt. Don Grass * Christopher McDonald as Jack Mouse Also Starring * Vic Mignogna as Chef Tom Maxwell * Gerry Rosenthal as Jimmy Hopkins * John Goodman as Professor Hank Marrell * Malcom McDowell as Principal Marc Doanldsnons * George Strait as General Thompkins * Marty Balin as Abe Lincoln Featuring * Tom Masks as Doctor * Annie Maxwell as Nurse * Don Moss as Chef With * Jack Kellyn * Russell Mann * Tom Grossman * Bill Farmer The Band, Love Counters is: * Dave Gross * Donald First * James Gouldman * Dave Waffles * Don Straws * Jack Dexter Introducing * Nick Jameson as King Arthur * Christopher Lloyd as Albert Einstein * Al Gore as Love Presidents Cameo Appearance * Mike Pollock as Doctor Eggman And Very Special Appearance of: * Kyle Herbert as Big the Cat * Narrated by: Robert Handles The Ballistic Entertainment Group * Game Designer and Programming: Michael Morhaime * Art Director: Richard Holderbrooks * Technical Art Director: Chris Thompson * Lead Animator: John Brownrigg * Lead Technical Animator: Marion Gouldman * Animators: Nawaf Barat, Tamsen Bryon, Matt Carter, Yuji Naka, Yusun Chung, Mai Igarashi, Tracy Jasperson, Brian Schubert, David Vasquez, Randy Williamson * Lead Character Modelers: Marc Apablaza, Eric Chin * Character Modelers: Herbert W. Albertson, Jung Lee, Cemre Ozkurt, Dongsool Shin * Lead Object Modeler: Magnus Hollmo * Object modelers: Donna Bennett, Cheyenne Kelsey, Michael Long * Lead Concept Artist: Ichelle Spitzig * Lead Character Concept Artist: Samantha Miceli * Concept Artists: Chin-Han Hsu, Paul Tanompong * Specification Writer: Annie Melason * Lead Outsource Modeler: Carl Schmidt * Lead Outsource Skin Modeler: Ti-Ning Kwa * Outsource Modeler: Shiew Yeu Loh * Additional Art: Valerie Couderc-Zaroli, Martin Kau, Ken J. Shibata, Robert Welsh * External Art: Ron Monsley * Technical Artists: Patrick Cavender, Clint Primley, Mark Siew, Kenneth Tan * Technical Art Intern: Brent Jonas * UI Art Director: Adam Murguia * Lead UI Designer: Rodrigo Aguilar * UI Designer: Gary R. Boodhoo * Lead UI Artist: Samantha Kim * UI Artists: Sam Breach, Siddhartha S. Deb, Scott Hartley, Toby Marvin, Angela Tam, Genevieve Tsai * Iconographers: Sebastian G. Hyde, Phil Mamayac, Frances Ngai, Spence Snyder * Visual Effects: Don Livingston * Additional Visual Effects: Art Matsuura * World Building Team: Jennie Andreasen Hozman, Rebecca Shearin, Michael True * Audio Director: Robert Kauker * Voice Director: Bill Cameron * Sound Designers: Thomas Day, Aren Downie * Audio Assistant Manager: Jeff Lillard * Assistant Audio Asset Manager: Blair Baker * Audio Interns: Joseph Concha, Katelyn Mueller * Talent Manager: Marci Galea * Talent Coordinator: Emily Clark * Voice Editor Lead: Scott Brown * Voice Editors: Elizabeth Allbee, Mark Gergis, Robert James Sell * Recording Engineer: Christopher Davidson * Video Editing & Post Production: Chris Beckett, Kerie Kimbrell, Aki Shinomiya, Todd Stallkamp * Additional Audio: Justin Graham, Kent Jolly, Elise Baldwin, Jackie Perez Gratz, Marielle Jakobsons, Melissa Thorne * Additional Designers: Juan Custer, Matthew Michael Goss, Eric Holmberg-Weidler, Lakshmi Jayapalan, Ray Mazza * Design Interns: Aaron Meyer, Brice Morrison * Director of Product Development: Margaret Ng * Lead Development Directors: Kevin Hogan, Pete Nichols * Development Directors: Florence Catania, Miguel Goncalves, Star La Land Romero, Ian McCullough, Simon Steel, Derek Wong, Mark Woodrow * Development Testing Team: Ephraim Malabuyo, Michael Zamora * Lead Engineer: Darren Gyles * Technical Leads: Brian M. Bell, Peter Ingebretson, Avery Lee, Jon Parise, Nick Schipano, Bruce Wilkie * Engineering: Venkat Ajjanagadde, Nathan Baker, David Benson, Igor Borovikov, David Bromberg, Sha Sha Chu, Daniel Christensen, J. J. Cwik, Vikas Deshpande, Ernesto DiSabatino, Michael Duke, Richard Evans, Charles Gast, Shravan Heroor, Vivek Jawa, Chris John * Additional Engineering: Victor Andersen, Lex Chesler, Randy Eichman, Bob Flanagan, Sean Francis-Lyon, Christopher D. Jimison, Chris Schillinger, Thomas Terrill * Engineering Interns: Jason Chase, Rohit Gupta, Mrunal Kapade, Adam Lederer, Jess Martin, Michael Matczynski * Producer: Benjamin Bell * Senior Producer: Shannon Copur * Lead Producers: JoAnna Lio Amos, Lyndsay Pearson * Lead UI Producer: Josh Hendren * Feature Producers: John Berges, Scott Dai, Mary Jean Chun, Jerome Collin, Michael Cox, Sarah Holding, La Shawn King * Past Contributors: Jeff Adams, Merlin Andrews, Melissa Bachman-Wood, Stanley Biesiadecki, Dalma Bolech, Amy Bond, Matthew M. Brown, Suzana Brown, Jennifer Clark, Jason Columbo, John Cook, Jeremy Ellis, Jay Goodman * Additional Text: Jason Heffel * Text: Azure Bowie-Hankins, Cole Bronn, John Buchanan, Tracey Bunce, Brooke Cahalane, Katie Carrico, Rod Humble, Brian Deppiesse, Russell Arons, Scott Evans * Administrative Support: Emy Barrios, Ligaya Fieler, Terri Keeling, Karen Lee * Technical Support: John Dolan, D. W. Neuman, Shawn Nguyen, Kevin Patterson, Toby Roberts, Tom Rossi, Robert Villaluz Cinematic Animation Staff * Director/Writer: Michael Bristow * Storyboards: Jeff Friedman, Jennifer Butler * Producers: Yasuo Yamaguchi * Chief Key Animator: Hisashi Eguchi (Production I.G.), Mutsumi Kido (Toei Animation) * Key Animators: Tetsuya Kumagai, Toshiyuki Komaru, Yasuyuki Shimizu, Ichiro Furuichi * Art Director: Shinzou Yuki * Camera Director: Masaru Banzai * Assistant Production Manager: Kouichi Hirose * Production Manager: Kohji Sekiguchi * Animator: Yukio Kaizawa * Artists: Kenji Kajiwara * In Cooperation with: Production I.G * Produced by: Toei Animation Wave Master Entertainment * Executive Music Producer: Steven Schnur * Senior Music Supervisor: Cybele Pettus * Music Supervisor: Kiley Kmiec * Music Licensing Managers: Beverly Koeckeritz, Jennifer Gray * Music Composers: Jun Senoue and Naofumi Hataya * Stereo Object Music: Darrell Brown, Ladytron, Rebeca Mauleon, Eric Pressly, Sasha, Jacen Touchstone, Tom Holkenborg * Piano Solo: Frank Klepacki * Foley: Gregg Barbanell, Lucy Sustar * Additional Voice Editors: Andrew Boles, John Christopher Cones, Scott Freeman, Noel V. Harmonson, Jennifer Harper, Stephanie Ku, Andres Zevallos * Additional Recording Engineer: Tyler Harwood Legal and Manual * Legal: Justin Holmes * Manual Writing: Michael Holmes (Ballistic), Michael Cochran (SEGA) * Manual Design and Layout: Bill Watt Sega of America, Inc. * President/CFO/COO: John Cheng * CCO: Hiroyuki Miyazaki * Producer: Samuel Mullen * HR Director: Michelie Whitmere * Senior Producer: Ken Ogasawara, Yasuhiro Neguchi * International Development Director: Patrick Riley * Senior Director Of Development: Todd Hartwig * Design Director: Chris Perter * Development Operations Director: John Merlino * Senior Director Of Marketing: Marcella Churchill * Senior Brand Manager: Judy Gilbertson * Brand Manager: Derrek Peel * Associate Brand Manager: Aaron Webber * Public Relations Manager: Thu Nguyen * Manager Of Media And Events: Teri Higgins * Director Of Creative Services And First Party: Jen Goreling * Senior Graphic Designer: Marco Garcia * Web Manager: Michiael Debbins * Video Production Manager: Carl Somika * Senior Community Manager: Kellie Parker * Community Manager: Julian Mehlfied * Executive VP of Publishing and Strategic Planning: Yusuke Suai * First Party Cooedinator: Andrew Wong * VP of Sales: Keith Gerhardt * Senior Director Of Sales Operations and Adminstration: Laurie Mendez * Director Of Channel Maeketing: Soctt Lambrecht * Senior Operations Specialist: Andy Navarro * Senior Fiance Manager: Kenya Numata * Director Of Business Development And Content: Yumiko Nishi * Director Of Lagal: Liana A. Larson * Legal Counsel: Jerusha Herman * Associate Legal Counsel: Ziv Shmargad * Contracts Adminstrator: Edison Haywood * IT Director: Jake Slagado * Manager - Network Admin and Ops: George Bueno * Development Operations Supervisor: Stephen Akana * Standards Leads: Junior Sison * Hardware Supervisor: Matt Ellison Sega Europe, Ltd. * COO: Jurgen Post * CFO: John Ward * Senior Vice President Business Planning: Tatsuya Shikata * Development Services Sega West Director: Jim Wodds * Head Of Studio Localisation And ESD: Charlie Harris O' Conner * Producer: Teppei Otsuka * Brand Director: David Corless * Marketing Manager: Helen Churchill * Assistant Brand Manger: Colm Bannen * Publishing Manager: Bebby Wertheim * Head Of PR: Kerry Rizze * Head Of Operations: Natalie Fersyth * Director Of Legal And Business Affairs: Nicky Ormrod * Legal Executive: Saad Choudri * Legal Counsel: Daniel Finegold * Head Of Creative Services & Traffic: Jeff Webber * Creative Team Manager: Noud Tepefaere * Digital Traffic And 1st Party Submissions Coordintator: Kamajyet Pansich * Senior Creative Designer: Ranj Vekatia * Creative Artworker: Steve Smith * Head Of Program Office: Mark Le Breton * Submissions Manager: Dave Piher * Process And TCM Manager: Ben Hewell * Head Of QA & Localisation QA: Ghuisam Khan * Production Managers: Teressa Wright, Simon Lawrence * Resource Manager: Ben Jackson * Localisation Manager: Marta Lois Genzalez * Localisation Project Supervisor: Antonella Marras * Lead Translator: Jesus Alvarez * Translators: Daniela Kaynert, Chiara Canu, Gabriel Casas Tajana Nath, Giulia Checchi, Anais Manlaval, Luis J. Paredes, Ronan Salen, Sebastian Salguere, Giuseppe Rosa, Nicole Thomer * Mastering & Equipment Manager: Phil Adams * Senior Mastering Technician: Michael Veness * Assistant Mastering Technician: Paul Hann, Shaun Young * Project Lead: Luke Tarasek * Localisation QA Supervisor: Alessandro Irranca * Localisation QA Team Lead: Pedro Ortega * Localisation Senior Tester: Serenella Grimaldi * Localisation Testers: Alexander Budik, Alexandre Juila, Carina Pamminger, Chrisian Hintze, David Blbao Gonzalez, Endika Posadas, Haren Patel, Hugues Bondoux, Pier Paolo Vittone, Pietro Tria, Rocio Roman, Remain Bevilard, Setphanie Warwick * Compliance Supervisor: Darran Wall * Compliance Coordinator: Mohammed Ajaib * Compliance Senior Technician: Martin Walker * Compliance Technicians: Louis Li, Aaron Wright, Michael Webb * Administration And Finance Coordinator: Chris Bien * QA Adminisrators: Chris Geiles * Equipment & Shift Coordinators: Tony Langan, Chrisitan Bailey Music Credits * Additional Music: Dave Gong * Additional Music Courtesy of: Sega of America, Inc. and Sega Europe, Ltd. "Just Dropped In (To See What Condition My Condition Was In)" * Written and Performed by: Mickey Newbury * Copyright 1967 Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC * All rights administered by Sony/ATV Music Publishing LLC Music Square West, Nashville, TN * Courtesy of RCA Records * Used Permission and Arrangement with Sony Music Entertainment "Team Chaotix" * Written by: Jun Senoue * Co-Written and Performed by: Gunnar Nelson * Copyright 2003/2004 SEGA * All rights administered by Sega Music "Theme from Wing Commander" * Written by: George A. Sanger * Performed by: The Skywalker Symphony Orchestra * Orchestration: Tim Davies * Arranged and Conducted by: Larry Hochman * Copyright 1990 Electronic Arts "Main Theme from The Curse of Monkey Island" * Written and Performed by: Michael Z. Land * Copyright 1997 George Lucas "Happy Birthday to You (Piano Solo, Instrumental)" * Written by: Patty and Mildred J. Hill * Performed by: Frank Klepacki * Copyright 1893, 1912 Patty Hill and Mildred J. Hill "Mama Told Me Not to Come" * Written by Randy Newman * Performed by Three Dog Night * Copyright 1967 Reprise Records * Courtesy of Universal Music Philippines * Used Permission and Arrangement with Sega of America, Inc. "Where's My Happy, Don't Die!" * Written by Dave Waffles and Donald First * Performed by Love Counters * Copyright 2014 Vanilla Bridges Company "The Sims" * Written by Jerry Martin * Performed by Steve Jablonsky * Copyright 2000 Maxis * Renewed 2009 Electronic Arts "Main Theme from Townzone (1997)" * Written by Alan Hawkshaw and Roger Hawkins * Performed by Jun Senoue and Naofumi Hataya * Copyright 1997 Electronic Arts and Bullfrog Productions * Renewed 2014 SEGA Would Like You Thank * Accounting: Don Smilers * Dunsel Manager: Donald Plumbers * Video Editors: John Swanson * Special Thanks to: Russ Ballard, Gabe Newell, Bill Gates, Tom Kalinske, Jean-Marie Messier, Jude Cole, Keith Richards, Ted Turner, Elton John, Hayao Nakayama, Shigeru Miyamoto, Naoto Oshima, Bill Davis, Chris Christian, Gloria Estefan, Will Wright, Sid Meier, George Lucas * Company Headquarters and Business Thanks to: Turner Entertainment, Co., Nintendo, Maxis, Lucasfilm, MicroProse, Firaxis Games, Sonic Team, Sega, Electronic Arts, RCA, Blizzard Entertainment, MCA, Inc., Hillsong Music Australia, Capitol Records * Beta Thanks to: Tails and Amy Rose, The Townzone Team * Video Game Thanks to: Sonic Adventure * Additional Thanks to: Eric Licoys, Agnes Touraine, Ken Cron, Edwards Zinser, Jay Meschel, Sandy Grunn, Cameron buschardt, Adrian Bourke, John Funnel, Darrius Thompson, Bart Farkas, Wade Farrell, Mike O'Brien, Jeff Strain, Pat Wyatt, Paula Duffy, Danny Kearns, Todd Coyle, Ralph Becker, Eric Schaefer, Scott Boness, Edwin Braun, Ray "Gramps" Chamberlain, Keith Galocy, Lin Kayser, Ivan Kolev, Amir Sinanovic, Shawn Steiner, Kresimir Tkalcec, Scott Petersen, Liam Byrne, Jack Buser, Charlie Brissette, Dave Philipson, Dr. Fred Siciliano, Ms. Ann and Mr. Tommy Sandman, Tom Gates, Michael Latham, Al Nislen, Tom Young, Dave Moore, Tom Neil * Thanks to: Greg Freeman * Very Special Thanks to: Ronald Maltin * The Original "Townzone" Creator: Ulli Lommel "We want to extend a very special thanks to all our families. Your never-ending patience and understanding make it all possible. We love you!" * Productions Executives: Mark Grahame * Executive Producer: Steve Winwood * Co-Executive Producers: Hisao Oguchi, Hajime Satomi Presented by Sega © SEGA